


Любовь и т. д.

by Elealaniel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek-centric, M/M, Top Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elealaniel/pseuds/Elealaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не верит в любовь. Любовь-это чушь. Ее не существует. Он не верит в это, когда сминает мягкие губы подростка в глубоком поцелуе. Он не верит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь и т. д.

Дерек совсем не верит в любовь. Ее попросту не существует. Любовь-это чушь. Полнейшая ахинея. Хейл искренне верит, что ее не существует до того момента, как в его жизнь со скоростью молнии врывается гиперактивный подросток по имени Стайлз Стилински.  
Даже среди стаи новообращенных волчат человеческий мальчишка с СДВГ оказался той еще занозой. Не заметить его кажется просто невозможным. Он везде и всюду. Лицо Стайлза сменяет с десяток выражений в секунду, а глаза непрерывно осматривают мир вокруг, будто ища малейшие изменения, которые могли произойти за мгновение.  
Стайлз не умеет говорить тихо. Он выражает свои мысли и переживания так громко, что окна лофта Хейла дрожат, угрожая осыпаться сотнями осколков, сияющих на свету. Не смотря на демонстративное раздражение и рык, вибрацией раздающийся в груди, Дерек с неохотой признает, что когда в лофте становится тихо, в душу закрадывается беспокойство и страх, а внутренний волк начинает скрестись и скулить, умоляя найти шумного подростка и убедиться в его целости и сохранности. Хейл признавал это, но искренне считал, что это желание абсолютно нормально, ведь Стайлз тоже член стаи. Хрупкий, любопытный и шумный маленький человек.  
Дерека восхищает готовность Стилински бросаться первым навстречу опасности, если она нависает над стаей. Мальчишка готов пожертвовать собой ради любого члена стаи, если это понадобится. Как бы Хейл ни пытался остановить Стайлза (угрозами вырвать горло зубами или заставить пересчитать все стены в лофте головой), парень очертя голову бросается вперед наравне со всеми волчатами.  
Вот только если после того, как опасность миновала, волчата сбиваются в кучу и зализывают друг другу раны, мальчишка лишь улыбается на прощание и уходит, чтобы разобраться со своими проблемами самостоятельно, чтобы самому попытаться себя излечить. Да, Дерека это восхищает, но он ни за что не признается в этом даже под пытками аконитом.  
Альфа краем глаза следит за Стайлзом, когда стая собирается на очередную тренировку. Парень делает вид, что общается с МакКолом, выдавая шутки одну за одной, но то и дело улучат момент, чтобы посмотреть в сторону Дерека. Каждый раз, когда его взгляд останавливается на мужчине, Стайлз закусывает губу и тут же пытается отвлечься, подкалывая Скотта.  
Хейл не хочет, просто отказывается принимать тот факт, что от скользящего по его телу внимательного взгляда Стилински его сердце начинает выбивать бешеный ритм, а в паху становится жарко.  
\- Дерек? Мы будем тренироваться? – Айзек робко заглядывает в глаза альфы, чувствуя, что что-то происходит, как сгущается в лофте воздух.  
\- Будем. – цедит Хейл, отводя от Стайлза потемневший от возбуждения взгляд, - Обязательно. 

 

Два часа и восемь сломанных костей бет спустя, Дерек больше не может сдерживаться и объявляет тренировку оконченной. Он буквально взашей выгоняет стаю из лофта. Стилински почему-то задерживается. Он стоит там же, где стоял во время тренировки, и ковыряет носком конверса щербатый пол.  
Дерек со свистом втягивает воздух и внезапно слышит, как заполошно колотится сердце парня. Мальчишка поднимает голову и прямо смотрит на Хейла. Он больше не прячется.  
«Была – не была».  
Дерек не верит в любовь, когда, задохнувшись, преодолевает разделяющее его с парнем расстояние за доли секунды, оказываясь непозволительно близко. Не верит, когда выдохнув-выстонав тихое «Стайлз», прижимается своими губами к мягким и податливым губам парня, сминая их в глубоком поцелуе. Все еще не верит, когда вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться, Стайлз приоткрывает рот и отвечает с не меньшей страстью.  
Дерек не верит в то, что может влюбиться, когда подхватывает Стилински под ягодицы, вынуждая обхватить свою талию ногами, и сажает его на стол, предварительно смахнув оттуда все эти ебучие бумаги.  
Не верит, когда уже полностью обнаженный мальчишка выстанывает его имя, умоляя не отдаляться.  
\- Дерек, Де-е-ере-е-ек! Еще, пожалуйста, мне нужно…  
Хейл позволяет себе усмехнуться и возвращается к стоящему колом члену Стайлза. Он облизывает головку, дразнит кончиком языка тонкую кожицу и, наконец, полностью берет член в рот, начиная сосать. Стайлз выгибается на столе и запускает пальцы в волосы Хейла, притягивая к себе для нового поцелуя.  
Дерек надеется на то, что любви не существует, когда медленно входит в Стайлза, уверенными движениями проталкиваясь вглубь узкой девственной дырочки.  
Дерек все еще надеется, когда Стилински, напряженный до этого, расслабляется, и Хейл начинает двигать бедрами, вбиваясь в задницу подростка с характерными шлепками, когда кожа соприкасается с кожей.  
Стайлз кричит и обхватывает мужчину руками и ногами, прижимая к себе, подмахивая.  
\- Дерек. Дерек. Дерек. Дерек.  
Стилински безостановочно повторяет его имя, пока Хейл быстрыми и глубокими толчками остервенело вколачивается в его задницу и слепо скользит губами по солоноватой от пота коже подростка, надрачивая его член в такт собственным движениям.  
Стайлз широко распахивает глаза, выгибается. Из его губ вырывается полу-стон, полу-крик, когда он кончает в руку Хейла, а сам мужчина тут же изливается в парня.  
Они долго приводят дыхание в порядок и молчат. Дерек корит себя за то, что сорвался, не смог удержаться. Да и как он мог? Этот мальчишка, сам того не ведая, давно сводил его с ума и заставлял заканчивать тренировки стаи в разы раньше, чтобы запереться в душе и вволю подрочить, вспоминая огромные глаза, прикушенные губы и аппетитную задницу, которой так любил повертеть Стилински.  
Хейл отходит и садится на диван, вздыхает и проводит рукой по лицу. Рядом завозился Стайлз, натягивая чудом уцелевшие под напором страсти боксеры.  
\- Дерек?  
Хейл привычно молчит.  
\- Знаешь, я думал, ты никогда не осмелишься меня трахнуть, - задумчиво протягивает парень, седлая бедра мужчины и ладонями поднимая его лицо, чтобы заглянуть в широко распахнутые в удивлении и неверии глаза, - Думал, придется самому делать первый шаг. Даже представлял твое выражение лица, если бы я предложил тебе отсосать.  
Стилински издает смешок.  
\- Стайлз, что…  
\- Ты меня совсем за идиота держишь, Хейл? Может, я и не имею оборотнического супер-зрения, но твой феерический стояк легко было и заметить и без него.  
Парень забавно надувает губы в притворной обиде, чтобы в следующую секунду удивленно выдохнуть в рот целующего его Хейла.  
Дерек не верит в любовь. Он просто не хочет верить в ее существование потому, что если она действительно существует, то он просто пиздецки попал.  
\- Мой, - рычит Хейл, собственнически прижимая Стайлза ближе к себе за задницу, и смиряется с тем, что весь его мир летит к херам из-за мальчишки с СДВГ. Его мальчишки.


End file.
